


Sugar High

by Lost_xoxo



Series: Baby Story [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanHun, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SeYeol, fluffandcute, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Chanyeol might not admit in open but he is quite the jealous type and Sehun is just Sehun !





	Sugar High

“Jongin?” Chanyeol exclaims shocked as he steps inside their apartment.

Well _this_ definitely isn’t a sight that he expected to come home to, _like_ _ever_.

Jongin crouched down on the the floor infront of Sehun who is sitting on the sofa propped by pillows, Jongin’s fingers stroking the exposed skin of Sehun’s belly. 

Hearing his name Jongin looks at him with a nervous smile, instantly retreating his hands away from Sehun, “Hey Chanyeol” 

Chanyeol tries to plaster a smile on his face but it probably looks too fake not that he cares right now. 

Sehun fixing his shirt glances at him completely oblivious of the mood “Oh you came back” 

Chanyeol’s eyes dart between the two for an obvious explanation, but Jongin gets back  to his feet quickly, “i should leave now...” 

“Cmon stay for awhile” Sehun whines holding Jongin’s wrist. 

“No no, my sister will be waiting also now that Chanyeol is here il leave you to it” Sehun grumbles in reply about how he barely gets to see him because of Jongin’s busy dance schedule. 

Chanyeol gritting his teeth watches the scene unfold in front of him. 

  
Assuring Sehun that he will visit soon Jongin gives a gentle squeeze to his shoulder before he walks towards the door. 

“Take care of Sehun” Jongin says flashing a bright grin to Chanyeol.

“Always” Chanyeol replies with a small smile nodding his head as he opens the door. 

After bidding Jongin a good night as he leaves, Chanyeol immediately steps over to Sehun. 

“Why did you call him?” Chanyeol asks annoyed. 

“I didn’t know who else to call” Sehun answers casually twirling his hair. 

“You could’ve called Baekhyun or your mother or any of your other friends” Chanyeol replies impatiently his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Baekhyun hyung is in Jeju for work, I didn’t want to call my mom she fusses over me too much I get stressed, and Jongin is a good friend why shouldn’t I call him” Sehun bites back glaring at Chanyeol. 

“I don’t know Sehun maybe because he used to have a crush on you” Chanyeol lets out a humourless chuckle, he kinda hates when Sehun would act like he doesn’t understand the most obvious things.

“Used to, not anymore I am married to you and having your baby if you haven’t noticed” Sehun remarks raising his voice. 

“I have seen how he looks at you he obviously still likes you” Chanyeol rubs his temples, the fact that Jongin looks like a model does not help this situation at all. 

“Well I cant do anything about that now can I?I only like him as a friend I don’t know why you are making a mountain out of a molehill” Sehun shakes his head frustratedly at his husband.

“Did you think I enjoyed seeing him touching you?” Chanyeol still can’t seem to process the scene he had to see the moment he got inside his house. 

“He wasn’t touching me you’re making it sound dirty Chanyeol, he was helping me calm the baby down” Sehun squints at him curving his lips upward “it’s not like you were here anyway” 

Swallowing the sarcasm Chanyeol tries to reason“I told you why I had to visit my parents, they have been asking me for weeks, also what you were doing is a very intimate thing I don’t think you should be sharing that someone else” 

“Oh god! You are acting like I had sex with Jongin!”  Sehun snaps. 

“Sehun” Chanyeol shouts widening his eyes in shock. 

“Don’t yell at me, I am pregnant” Sehun jabs. It’s true he is and he will damn right use it when it is convinient. 

“Well then don’t say stuff like that to rile me up” Chanyeol scoffs looking away. He can feel his ears heating up. 

“Can’t you just stop being jealous for a second and come here, I need you” Sehun demands.

“What happened?” Chanyeol steps closer, his expression already turning concerned.

“Nothing, kiss me...I have missed you the whole day” Sehun says as he looks up at husband pouting.

With that all of Chanyeol anger melt away in a second. He kneels on the ground, and grabs Sehun’s thigh and gently spreads his legs wide enough for him to fit himself in between,he wraps his hand on Sehun’s waist to pull him closer  firmly cupping his cheek with the other hand “I have missed you too” Chanyeol murmurs tilting his head and kisses Sehun, letting his tongue push into Sehun’s parted lips in a demanding way not trying to win a battle but seeking closeness and passion, Sehun moans into Chanyeol’s mouth and he moans into his. 

Slowly he pulls away for Sehun to catch a breath. 

“Is this your way of showing who owns me?” Sehun huffs, his hand on his stomach, chest heaving up and down.

“You’re not a property, I don’t own you. But yes you are mine because I love you” Chanyeol replies smiling, his fingers stroking the cute blush forming on the apple of Sehun’s cheek.

“If have to get you to kiss me like this I will call Jongin everyday” Sehun smirks at him biting his lips.

“Il kiss you like this everyday, but you are not calling him again until am there with you” Chanyeok speaks firmly as he fixes the pillow behind Sehun so he can sit more comfortably.

“Did I ever say that you are hot when you are jealous? Because I am taking it back right now you are annoying when you are jealous” Sehun purses his lips 

“And for god sake don’t ever use sex and some other guy’s name in one sentence, please” Chanyeol tries not to sound too upset. 

“Hmm..well the chances of you cheating on me right now are higher than the chances of me cheating on you” Sehun declares using his fingers to show the difference.

“What does that even mean?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes

“For starters I know one of your seniors has a huge crush on you, and you work with him everyday” Sehun shrugs. 

“Yah so? we work nothing else” Chanyeol snorts clearly amused as to what his husband was trying to imply.

“I have seen him in one your office parties, he is very good looking” Sehun justifies quirking his lips.

“Should I be worried that you are checking out my seniors or that you think that i am sleeping with one?” Chanyeol wants to roll his eyes more but at this point they might fall off from rolling too much.

“He has a nice body too, your type” Sehun throws a nonchalant glance at Chanyeol 

“Do you want me to sleep with him?” Chanyeol enquires innocently. 

Sehun immediately whips his head to the side to look at him, he scoffs, “hah you would never because il kill you and the other guy” he pokes his index finger on Chanyeol’s chest to make his threat even more clear. 

“I don’t need to, I have you, you’re my type” Chanyeol drapes his arm over Sehun shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

“Ummm tell me more“ Sehun murmurs as he snuggles up to his husband’s side.

“Are you craving for cheesiness right now?” Chanyeol asks smiling brushing his lip’s on the younger’s neck

“I am but can you help me up, my back is hurting from sitting here for so long” Sehun mumbles wincing. 

Chanyeol instantly gets to his feet, taking Sehun’s hand in his own he helps him stand up, letting Sehun lean on him to steady his legs before he walks.

“You okay”? Chanyeol asks looking at the other rubbing his back.

Sehun nods his head slightly. 

He watches how nicely round and proportional the belly is now under Sehun’s small shirt leaving an inch or two of skin showing. His bellybutton could be seen through the thin fabric. 

“What?” Sehun asks furrowing his eyebrows.

“Admiring the view” Chanyeol replies grinning.

“And what do you think? Honestly” Sehun cocks his head to a side. 

Chanyeol kisses the corner of Sehun’s lips, his hand circling the other’s stomach, feeling little movements within.

“You are always beautiful and I love you” he whispers into Sehun’s mouth in between the kisses.

“That’s not an answer” Sehun scrunches up his nose and stares at Chanyeol. 

“It is the truth” Chanyeol smiles back broadly as they both walk to their bedroom. 

“Ugh don’t use your dimples on me, you know it’s my weakness” The younger groans creasing his forehead.

“I thought my voice was your weakness, dimples too huh...whatelse?” Chanyeol gazes at his husband with a teasing smirk.

“Are you fishing for compliments? Because then am totally not going to say how much I love your chocolate eyes and I could totally drown in them” Sehun winks at the older biting his lower lip.

Chanyeol lets out a chortle shaking his head, “oh god who would have thought that the pregnancy hormones will make you all poetic”

“Hey I have always been a romantic” Sehun retorts sounding slightly offended at the accusation. 

“Whatever you say baby” Chanyeol speaks as he lowers Sehun on the bed.

“By the way did you eat anything?” 

“Yahh before you came Jongin made me this-“ looking at Chanyeol’s expression Sehun immediately adds with a nervous laugh “I mean yah am not hungry right now” 

“Jongin made you what?” Chanyeol tries his best to sound casual.

“A sandwich, also I had some strawberries...all healthy food I swear” Sehun places a palm on his chest closing his eyes.

“Good, maybe I should thank him for taking care of you” Chanyeol mumbles blinking. 

“Really you will do that?” Sehun’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Am not the bad guy you think I am” Chanyeol replies sadly. He might not be fond of Jongin but he can do it for Sehun’s sake. 

Sehun’s lips curve into a gentle  smile, he stretches his hand out letting his fingers touch Chanyeol’s cheek, “I think you are amazing I could never ask for anything more, I love you so much, we both do” Sehun pats his belly

He bends down to plant a kiss on Sehun’s stomach and coo’s at it “I love you baby” 

“What about me?” The younger asks pouting.

“I love you” Chanyeol pecks on Sehun’s lips. He gently brushes of the hair covering his eyes.

 

....

 

“Nope this doesn’t fit” Sehun snaps as he flings another shirt towards Chanyeol. 

Sighing Chanyeol picks it up off the floor and throws into the growing pile of discarded clothes on the bed.

“Not even this one” Sehun yells and stomps his feet on the ground.

Chanyeol takes a step forward to his husband standing infront of their huge  mirror shirtless with a flushed face.

“Sehun calm down we will find something” Chanyeol says gently shaking his head. 

“Easy for you to say when all your clothes fit, mine doesn’t, look at me” Sehun demands angrily as he turns around towards him cupping his baby bulge

“Well then you should have agreed to buy those maternity clothes or whatever” Chanyeol replies throwing his hands. 

“They are ugly, just because I am pregnant dosent mean il give up on my fashion sense” Sehun scowls at him. 

“Wear my shirt or something I am really out of options here” Chanyeol tiredly glances at  the mess Sehun has made rummaging through his wardrobe. Their bedroom looks like they are having a sale.

“Of course you are because you don’t understand how frustrating this is” Sehun voice cracks, he bites his lips looking away. 

“I understand, but you only wanted to go to this wedding, we can cancel if you want to” Chanyeol says his voice softening he doesn’t want Sehun to have another breakdown. 

“This is your cousin’s wedding, it’s obviously important for you to be there” fat tears roll down Sehun cheek.

“You’re more important” Chanyeol smiles as he comes closer to his husband.

“You should go” Sehun sniffs nibbling on his lips. 

“I won’t go without you” Chanyeol wipes the tears from his cheeks. 

“You sit, il try to find something okay?”

Sehun just nods his head meekly and goes back to sit on the bed. His legs are hurting anyway from all the effort he has put to find a shirt that will not look like the buttons would burst any minute.

After awhile Chanyeol fetches a shirt and lifts up in front of Sehun “how about this? It looks like it will fit you”

“It doesn’t go with the trouser” Sehun shakes his head in dissatisfaction.

“Sehun” Chanyeol calls out firmly arching his eyebrow.

“Fine il wear it” Sehun grumbles but agrees anyway. 

“See it fits” Chanyeol looks at him with adoring gaze after he helps Sehun put on the shirt.

“Yah barely, il just wear the jacket to hide the shirt” Sehun huffs rolling his eyes. 

“You do that, I will go change” Chanyeol walks towards their washroom. 

Sehun stares at his reflection in the mirror from different angles with a frown, he just wants to go back to fitting in his old clothes. 

“You look good don’t worry”

Hearing Chanyeol’s assuring voice he turns around, Sehun’s mouth falls open as he gapes at him. 

“What is it?” His husband asks looking slightly perplexed.

“This is not fair” Sehun exclaims sighing exasperatedly. 

“What is not fair?” Chanyeol asks slinging the tie around his neck.

“The fact that you look this hot wearing a suit” Sehun smirks as he slowly walks towards Chanyeol.

Chanyeol chuckles in response. 

“Let me” Sehun offers his help in tying his tie and Chanyeol happily agrees.

“You sure you want to go? I know how easily tired you get these days” 

“Don’t worry il be fine, Hey I have to watch out for people so that they don’t try to flirt with you” Sehun states grinning as he smoothes down Chanyeol’s suit jacket. 

“Now we are getting possessive, are we?” Chanyeol replies laughing and lifts up his fingers to show his wedding ring “they can try but it won’t work am taken” 

“Yes by me” Sehun cups the back of his husband’s neck pulling him down to a languid kiss. The musky smell of Chanyeol’s cologne lingers between them. Chanyeol encircles his hands around the Sehun’s waist to bring him closer.

                                    • 

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write short drabbles for the chanHun domestic series! Shit I forgot to find a name for the baby definitely in the next one :P


End file.
